Farscape Mlaya The Leviathan of Horror
by regboi30
Summary: Christopher long time friend of John Crichton sits in an alien bar. He has second thoughts about returning to Moya after being told a chilling story from a scavenger by the name of Belrayn. The scavenger tells Chris about his encounter with the Tarkatans on a doomed Leviathan named Mlaya. Will Chris go back to Moya or will he return to Earth.


Nebarrsh Space Station

Chisra a female Nebari bar owner walks over to Chris and places his drink on the bluish grey bar table enjoy Nelarrk (darling). Thanks says a 45 year old fellow astronaut Christopher Hayes a close friend of John Crichton sits in a strange bar located on a space station in the uncharted territories. Mr Christopher is a tall Caucasian/Human male of over 6 ft 11 inches, dark blue eyes, short cropped ginger hair, dressed in a 2 piece peacekeeper uniform with a white earth shirt with the logo of the Boston Mets his favorite team by the way.

Christopher sips from his cup of Balnak Beer with that terrible story still on his mind from 2 earth weeks ago regarding a Sebacean space scavenger by the name of Belrayn Allbsuus who tragically took his own life sometime after meeting Christopher at the same station he is currently on.

Many moons ago Belrayn walked into Chisra's Bar disorganized and traumatized from the horrible situation he was involved in on that decayed Leviathan and those sharp toothed creatures that attacked him and killed some of his crew. One Zelarra Root Gin, and Tanic he says to a Young Nebari Female bartender/Bar Owner named Chisra, Neebarsa.

He looks over to his right at Christopher staring him down Hey where you from ? he asks Chris. Oh I'm from Earth in the Sol System Belrayn with a confused look on his slightly bruised face replies Never heard of that planet must be somewhere in the uncharted territories. You know of the peacekeepers says Belrayn I was a former soldier for 22 cycles before going rouge and becoming a full time scavenger I like being my own boss. Oh really Chris says with a smirk on his face about 22 years or cycles ago the peacekeepers had made an alliance with Earth giving us Humans access to interstellar space travel, protection from other alien forces like the Scarrans, as well as cures for our diseases and illnesses.

Belrayn took a sip from his drink and says your a Human but you look so sebaceanoid he says Well Humans and Sebaceans believe it or not are related I learned this 5 cycles ago. Belrayn kind of scoffs at the idea of that being true so anyways I have been through frelling hell and back I lost some of my crew to these vicious creatures on a Leviathan that I attempted to raid.

I am Belrayn. What's your name he says Oh the names Christopher Chris for short I am an astronaut for Earth's Space Agency.

You see Belrayn along with a group of fellow scavengers after they had finished raiding a Boolite transport/freighter spaceship of its cargo. A type of highly valuable resource called Xzektal Ore is worth about 566,000 credits per barrel. The scavenger riff raff crew then takes off in their beaten up ship named after Belrayn himself to a commerce planet about 12 light years away located in the Luxan territories. As he was about to activate the ship's hetch drive engine to leave the Boolite system a rogue Leviathan suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Leviathans are a sentient space Bourne species of biomechanical ships that use a special ability called starburst to escape enemies through one dimensional space time.

33 cycles ago Mlaya the Leviathan was trying to escape from a command carrier that was attempting to capture it. While in starburst mode Mlaya had clashed with an unknown anomaly sending her to a parallel reality(Mortal Kombat Universe). When Mlaya found her way back to her home universe something terrifying was brought back along with the unfortunate Leviathan. A group of humanoid entities called the Tarkatans had stowed their way aboard Mlaya.

In the orbit of Karaka's home realm or planet Mlaya was resting before attempting another starburst unfortunately a Tarkatan ship had boarded Mlaya without her permission. A parasite also was brought aboard and slowly infected the Leviathan. Mlaya's original crew members, mostly Nebari, were forced to flee the ship due to the parasitic outbreak some was killed by the Tarkatan leader Karaka who proceeded to feast on their bodies.

Meanwhile Belrayn was overseeing his cargo. This amount of Ore will make me rich he says after I exchange this Ore with Kallkalus Mining Corp on Kallkus 3 ( a commerce planet) I'll be set for 26 cycles. Then suddenly What the frell says Belrayn who suddenly has a sense of fear and dread rush all over his body, being the leader he tries to hide it from the other crew member who also feels the same way. The Leviathan creeps slowly towards them appearing to be non active. His ship sensors do not pick up any life signs on the bio ship who's exterior hull appears to be in a state of rapid decay.

Belrayn ignores his intuition to stay on his ship and sees an opportunity to raid the leviathan. He along with 5 other crew mates crowd into a smaller shuttle on their way to the other ship a choice that he would soon regret.

The small shuttle craft slowly enters through a large entrance way of the leviathan then touches down on the cold hard brownish ground of the hangar. The interior of the leviathan called Mlaya appears depressing and deserted at its worst. Belrayn scans the living ship for any life signs which then reveals to be over 53 lifeforms onboard. Belrayn and his crew disembarks from the shuttle with their weapons ready for action. Stay close to me at all times Belrayn says in a commanding tone as they head towards a dark yet dimly lit corridor.

Pzelluu a Zelthakan bloodtracker n picks up an unfamiliar scent in the cold stale air surrounding them. Sniff Sniff something unknown dwells among us. Pzelluu does not rrecognize the species on this wretched vessel we must be cautious.

After 15 minutes of walking Belrayn stops suddenly as he looks ahead at what appears to be a tall figure in the distance. WHO ARE YOU he says to the entity who does not respond back instead it growls in a deep tone. The entity slowly comes into view of the scavengers. The entity who was a Tarkatan 7 ft tall humanoid male with small protruding spikes on its arms as well as his top wrists,and a lipless mouth with large gnashing teeth that is blood red.

The creature stares at them in total silence Belrayn who does not recognize the creature's species again says WHO ARE YOU where is the rest of your crew. The creature suddenly begins charging towards them at full speed Belrayn and his crew opens fire on the creature who appears to be unfazed by their energy based weapons. The creature rams into Belrayn knocking him on the ground. He was able to get up and defend himself against the vicious creature with a mighty punch the creature was sent backward onto the floor. Belrayn then chose the cowards route and proceeded to retreat back to the shuttle. More Tarkatans appeared on the scene then started attacking and killing Belrayn's crew with their 2 protruding hand spikes. As he ran he hears the faint screams of his unfortunate crew. The shuttle takes off from the Leviathan Belrayn who was injured from the Tarkatan's attacks sits in his chair breathing heavily before taking some advanced medication to heal his wounds.

Well that was a terrifying ordeal Belrayn. Unfortunately only me, and Pzelluu was the only ones that made it out of that Leviathan. I will never be the same again Belrayn shakes his head then takes a sip of the drink before him then takes a deep breath. I will never forget those lipless sharp teeth, and that thing's bloodshot eyes Belrayn says. Belrayn gives Chris a strange crystal like artifact here. Take this it was a good luck charm to me maybe it may work for you my friend. Thanks Belrayn Chris says while examining the delvian artifact. Belrayn then gets up and exits the strange alien bar never to be seen again.

John C walks into the bar then taps on Chris's shoulder to let him know that Moya, and Pilot is ready for departure to take Jool back to her home planet.

However Chris has second thoughts about returning to Moya. He can't seem to get that terrifying story out of his mind, and those creatures lipless bloodstained teeth oh the humanity of it all. THE END...


End file.
